† Crimson Love †
by Ruthless Roxy
Summary: COMPLETE: What happens when Spike makes the ultimate sacrafice for Faye?
1. The Outstanding Lady

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop, even though I wish I did because this show kicks ass!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Authors Notes: I love to write Fan Fictions about things that I can let my imagination run with! Please review so I can see what you all think. (-By the way- if you like to role-play just about any anime, please e-mail: StarDreamer1313@aol.com and I would love to role-play a serious r/p with you!)  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
- Crimson Love -  
  
- The Outstanding Woman -  
  
A young woman passed by on a lonely and abandoned street on Mars. Her long copper hair fell in her eyes and came to the small in her back. She wore form fitting black jeans with a mid-belly red tank top. She stood out from the crowd with her nose pierced and an 'I don't give a shit attitude'.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
On the other side of the street Spike walked by with a hand full of groceries. As he glanced over for a split second he spotted the outstanding young woman. After pausing for a mere moment he shook his head, realizing why he was out in the first place. Faye sent him out for groceries. It seemed that he and Faye were sort of in a relationship. With that thought he started back on his way home.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Finally arriving home, he stepped into the house taking in a deep breath. A voice was heard from the bedroom. "What took you so long?" Faye demanded. "What does it matter?" Spike snapped back with anger. For a while now she had been following his every move and he felt trapped. Faye stomped out of the bedroom in her usual clothing. "Get out!" She commanded as she lifted her hand and pointed towards the door. Without another word Spike left leaving behind the loud slam of the door.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Spike stomped down the street, taking a sharp turn into a small, local bar. As he looked up he noticed the outstanding woman sitting on a stool at the bar. He hesitated for a moment, and finally got up the courage to go up to her. "Hello..." He said politely to the beautiful woman on the seat. She smiled and turned to face him. "Hey..."  
  
He stuttered for a moment at her beauty then finally recognized her face. He had seen her on Big Shot Bounties. Her price was 50 million wolongs. He said nothing for moments trying to figure out what to say. 


	2. Surprise

- Crimson Love -  
  
- Surprise -  
  
Spike took in a deep breath as he looked at the woman. "May I ask your name?" He spoke with confidence. She tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and nodded. "My name is Skye and what is your name?" "Its Spike." He then reached down and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one from the case and put it up to his lips. He spoke as he lit it. "Needed to get out for a while. Didn't expect to see such a beautiful woman here." She smiled and blushed slightly. "Surely an attractive man like yourself isn't single." He shook his head. "No, I'm taken. But I sense there is something wrong with my girl friend. She hasn't been acting normal." Spike then glanced up at the clock and noticed the time. "Sorry Skye, but I gotta run." With those as his final words he turned and walked out the door.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Faye looked up at the small clock on the side table by the full size bed. "Where could he be? I don't believe that I snapped at him like that. There is something wrong with me." Her head began to spin as she looked in the mirror. She noticed that she had been putting on a few extra pounds. "Maybe." She paused for a few moments. "No." After waiting a couple of minutes she left the house. "I really should find out." She then walked down the street to the nearest drug store.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
About a half an hour after Faye left the house Spike walked in. He glanced around only to find an empty house and a note on the table: "Spike, I haven't been feelings too good. Sorry about yelling at you earlier. Went to store. Be home soon. Love, Faye!" He smiled as he folded up the note and stuck it in his pocket. Looking around he found an ashtray and put his cigarette out.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Within the hour Faye arrived at the house. She smiled brightly to see that Spike was home. "I'm glad your home. I have something to tell you." He returns her soft smile. "Yes. What is it?" Faye walked over and sat down on the side of the bed. "Maybe you should sit down for this." She patted the soft covers beside her. He nodded and took a seat beside her. Placing his large, rough hand on her leg, he looked into her eyes. "Go ahead." She nodded. "Spike, I'm." She stuttered with her words. "I'm pregnant." 


	3. Compromise

- Crimson Love -  
  
- Compromise -  
  
His eyes opened widely as he looked at her in disbelief. "Your. your pregnant?" Sweat dropped from his forehead as he let out a sigh of relief and worry. Faye nodded ever so slightly. "Yes Spike, I am. I just took a pregnancy test. I'm pregnant." Spike's hands stumbled across his pockets as he pulled out his pack of cigarettes. His shaky hand brought one up to his now pale lips. "You know we won't be able to afford this child Faye." She watched as he struggled to light his cigarette, but kept his cool. Her eyes saddened as she nodded. "Yes I know, but.." He cut off her sentence. "But we will keep our child anyways." He sighed slightly. "I think I found a new bounty."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Her thin lips formed a smile across her face. "Oh Spike." She reached across and grasped his tense body, hugging him tightly. He slowly loosened up and returned her hug. Leaning her back. "You take it easy okay?" She nodded her head slightly, but couldn't get the smile off of her face. He then turned and looked at the clock. It read 10:45pm. "Time for bed." After she changed he laid her back and as he pulled the covers up over her he gave her a gentle kiss. "Good night my sweet Faye." And he too laid down as the moon's light shinned in through the window. 


	4. Troubled Position

- Crimson Love -  
  
- Troubled Position -  
  
About three months have passed and Faye is beginning to show. She has let her violet hair grow to her shoulders and allows her smile to brighten up any room. Although happy, she knew how tough it would be once their child was born. She kept her feelings to herself so she wouldn't worry Spike. She and Spike have grown closer than ever. Spike, now understanding her mood, has let her little snaps at him pass. But he too has been worried. For he hasn't seen the beautiful woman since the bar and knew she was worth a good wallet full of money.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The alarm clock went off at 6:00am as Spike rolled out of bed, being careful not to wake Faye. He smiled at her as he thought to himself She is so beautiful when she sleeps peacefully. He yawned and slid on a clean pair of jeans as he stood in front of the mirror. After pulling his shirt over his head he ran a comb through his forest green hair. He then put his boots on and made his way out the door, shutting it behind him quietly so he doesn't wake Faye. After the door shut Faye's eyes slowly opened. She smiled at his generosity of allowing her to sleep, but was awake as soon as the alarm clock went off. She stood and slowly got dressed.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Making his way down the streets he glanced over and caught a quick glimps of the young woman. "Its Skye." He mumbled to himself. A smirk appeared across his lips as he quickly crossed the street. Once he reached the opposite side he looked around, but she was nowhere to be found. "Where the hell?" His eyes skimmed the area and spotted a slim figure enter a dark ally way. Quietly he followed.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Before he had time to think a shadowed figure had him against the wall. He pushed up with all his might but it was no good. Blinking he looked up and beyond the figure that had him pinned to the wall, stood Skye with a devilish look upon her face. She slowly approached Spike. Her forefinger ran up his neck and met his chin, pulling his eyes towards hers. "Hello Spike." His eyes only narrowed as he continued to struggle with the man. Her finger fell from his chin as her hand reached to her side and within a minute her gun was pointed directly towards his head. "I could kill you right now Spike." The smile was still across her lips. "I knew there was something about you. Something different!" Her words stopped and a moment of silence was upon them. Once more she spoke, breaking the silence in the ally. "So how is your girlfriend?" He looked up at her with calm eyes, smiling. "She is fine and just as beautiful as ever." Skye's eyes narrowed as the gun clicked and was ready to be fired. 


	5. Sacrafice

- Crimson Love -  
  
- Sacrifice -  
  
"Is that so?" Anger rose in her voice. "Figured you would leave her by now." She shrugged and shook it off. "So you're a bounty hunter?" "Guess you could call me that. I do hunt down scud like you." A smile appeared across his face. At that moment her hand rose and she slapped him across the face. A stream of blood ran down his chin from his lip, but the smile was still on his face. The man had let Spike loose as he leaned against the wall. "Scud? I'll show you what scud is!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Stop!" A familiar voice echoed through the dark ally way. Both Spike and Skye looked up. There at the entrance of the ally was Faye. She stood firm with a gun in her hand that was pointed directly at Skye. "Put the gun down!" Faye's voice was infuriating. Skye smirked. "And why should I? Just one shot and he is one more bounty hunter I won't have to worry about." Faye clicked and readied her gun. "Because you'll have one hell of a bitch to deal with." Her eyes narrowed as she fixed them on Skye. Glancing over at Spike now and then making sure he was ok. "Faye!!" His voice was loud. "Go home! Please! I can't risk your safety!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Something didn't feel right this morning! I knew something was going to happened!!" She spoke towards Spike. "I love you!" Sky quickly turned, aiming her gun towards Faye. Her finger pulled back as the bullet left the gun. "No! Faye!" Spike quickly pushed off the wall as he ran towards Faye. Spike put his arms out, pushing her to the side and skidded to a stop. Before he had time to look up the bullet pierced through his chest and ripped out of his back. His eyes grew cold as he dropped to his knees gasping for air. Faye turned and saw Skye smiling. Watching the smoke rise from her gun. Without thinking Faye brought her gun up and fired, the bullet hitting Skye directly in the neck and killing her instantly. She watched as Skye's assistant took off in horror.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Faye bent down and landed on her knees as she laid Spike back, resting his head on her lap. "It will be okay Spike, everything will be ok." Her voice shook as tears ran down her cheeks. He smiled as his chocolate eyes met hers. "I love you too Faye." His eyes closed and he took his last breath. She shook her head violently. "No! You can't die on me Spike! You can't!!" She sat there with her eyes closed, running her finger up and down his cheek and thinking to herself. People say you look peaceful when you die, but you don't. You just look. dead. Spike, you're not dead. You can't be. Your still here with me. She then opened her eyes. And there he laid, motionless, with no life at all left in him. Her voice softened. "I love you Spike." 


	6. Welcome

- Crimson Love -  
  
- Welcome -  
  
Six months have passed. Every day tears meet her cheek in remembrance of Spike. Her emerald eyes have grown cold. Not a day goes by that she doesn't remember the blood-drenched day. Her due date is near and she has picked up a part time job at the local tobacco store.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"That will be $2.50 please." Faye put out her hand and took the young mans money. She then reached into the cash register for the change. "Here you go." Her sentence was broken by a sharp pain in her stomach as a low groan was heard. "Are you okay Miss?" She shook her head. "I. I think my water broke." The young man's eyes widened. "I will call the hospital." Faye nodded as she stepped out from behind the counter. The man escorted her to his car. "They have a room ready for you." He took off at top speed on the way to the hospital. Once they arrived he then again escorted her into the hospital. "My name is Faye. Faye Valentine." A series of nurses came from the double doors and took her into the emergency room.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A few hours passed as sweat poured down Faye's face. "Come on Miss. One more push." A young nurse encouraged. Faye took in a deep breath as she clenched the sheet covers on the hospital bed. The doctor smiled as he whipped the blood from the new born child's flesh. "It's a boy." The nurse from before rechieved the child and wrapped it a blue fleece blanket. "Here you go Miss. Valentine." She gently handed Faye the boy. Faye reached out with her opened arms and grasped the child gently, rocking him slightly. "What will you name him?" The nurse asked curiously. Faye paused for a moment. She ran her finger up and down the child's cheek. "He has emerald eyes and forest green hair." Her voice was low. "Welcome to the world Taro Spiegel." 


End file.
